Angel Negro
by 3ndSt3f4
Summary: Una nota, una fuga, un encuentro, dos personajes que se disponen a abrazar el amor, una historia de pasiones inconfesables. [GD]Quinto capitulo up! q lo disfruten!
1. El principio

**DISCLAIMER: **ninguno de los personajes nombrados nos pertenece a nosotras sino a J.K.Rowling

**IMPORTANTE: **Es una historia escrita por dos ociosas (Stefania y Endrina) las dos bajo un mismo nick 3ndSt3f4, que lo disfruten.

**ANGEL NEGRO**

**CAPITULO 1: El principio.**

Era una noche distinta a las demás, tirado en el piso sintió como el frió desaparecía, como el miedo se esfumaba, escucho pasos que decididos se acercaban a su celda, lentamente se inclino hacia delante, estaba débil hacia días que no comía ni bebía nada, los dementotes se comportaban extraño desde hacia unos meses y de repente esa noche los dejo de sentir, salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz fría que pronunciaba su nombre, lentamente subió la vista y fue cuando lo vio…

* * *

Se despertó, había ruidos en el primer piso, se levanto medio dormido se dirigió al baño y se lavo la cara, cuando salio sintió como alguien paso corriendo a su lado y entro en la cocina, Ginny lo siguió y cuando llego al comedor vio a su familia discutiendo sobre algo que no lograba entender, se sentó preguntando que pasaba pero ellos todavía no habían notado su presencia. Noto un pedazo de papel medio arrugado en el centro de la mesa, disimuladamente lo tomo y lo desplegó:

"**FUGA EN AZKABAN"**

"_Ayer en la noche los dementotes abandonaron la prisión de azkaban y junto con su desaparición, los mortifagos aprisionados huyeron del lugar…"_

* * *

Hacia una hora que se había enterado de la noticia, estaba seguro de que el vendría a buscarlo así que estaba preparando todo para irse, busco un bolso, no debía ser muy grande ni pesado, había aparatado en un pedazo de su cama todo lo necesario, solo ropa y dinero, no tenia ni idea de donde se iba a quedar, en el _Callejón Diagon _no podía era evidente que allí no duraría ni un día, bajo las escaleras, todo estaba oscuro, procuraba no hacer ruido aunque no sabía para qué, en casa no había nadie, su mamá se había ido apenas se había enterado. Llego a la sala, se dirigió a la puerta, toco la manilla y empujo, no abría, de repente todo se ilumino, giro en redondo, ahí estaba él, tan elegante como siempre, parecía como si nunca hubiera estado en Azkaban.

* * *

Era de madrugada, había estado las últimas 5 horas tratando de dormir, pero su esfuerzo era en vano, no podía. Tenía un mal presentimiento desde hacía unas horas, se paro de su cama y fue a dar un paseo por el jardín. Camino 5 minutos, se sentó en la grama y miro la luna, se quedo así hasta que un ruido la distrajo, vio a su alrededor, entre unos arbustos había una sombra, una sombra que cayo al suelo pesadamente, se acerco, vio una figura delgada, piel pálida manchada de sangre, ojos grises y cabello platinado…

* * *

**HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAP! ESPERAMOS Q LES HAYA GUSTADO :D DEJEN REVIEWS PARA VER SI LO CONTINUAMOS: D.**

**Sabemos q el primer cap esta medio enredadito pero en el proximo se aclara todo. Besos a todos los lectores **

**°o.O Reviews O.o°**


	2. Luna tú me iluminas

**DISCLAIMER: **ninguno de los personajes nombrados nos pertenece a nosotras sino a J.K.Rowling

**IMPORTANTE: **Es una historia escrita por dos ociosas (Stefania y Endrina) las dos bajo un mismo nick 3ndSt3f4, que lo disfruten.

**Nota**: Gracias por reviews!

------------------------------------------

**loveGLSF: **Gracias por tu mensaje:P si lo sigo, es un poco difícil pero tengan paciencia acuérdense que estamos haciendo este fic entre dos personas y entre dos personas lo vamos a terminar, pero ponernos de acuerdo para seguirlo es un poco difícil.

**Debi's: **eso de las comas, si yo lo volví a leer, quedo un poquito raro con ese poco de comas o.O gracias por el comentario, voy a tratar de no poner todas esas comas jejeje  sabes q estoy tratando de hacer esta historia y a la vez de leer el montón de historias tuyas! Como hacen? Para poder leer y escribir un montón de historias jejeje. Muchos besos  gracias por el review

**Jav0x: **Gracias por tu mensaje, jejeje ( no c decirte -.-) si lo sigo toy en eso :P

**Rosy:** No creo q en este capitulo te las ampliemos jeje  gracias por tu comentario . Muchos besos

**DrEaM-Kat: **Oye gracias o.O ya lo habia averiguado de todas maneras jejeje :P. tu también tienes un montón de historias:O como es q haces para escribirlas todas y además leer un montón mas :O, espero tus consejos jejeje :P, Muchos besos y gracias por el mensaje :P

----------------------------------------

**ANGEL NEGRO**

**CAPITULO 2: Luna tú me iluminas.**

Ginny se quedo estática, el era la última persona que esperaría encontrarse herido en el jardín de su casa. Se acercó a él, no sabía porqué, pero al verlo en ese estado tubo deseos de ayudarlo, olvidándose de todos los malos ratos que él le había hecho pasar, se agacho para verlo mejor, el tenía los ojos abiertos! Pero no se movía y parecía mirar a la nada. Puso su mano en su mejilla y en ese instante el reaccionó, agarró su brazo con fuerza y le dijo:

- Weasley, mírame, estoy mal, ocúltame de mi padre- y con esta ultima palabra cerro los ojos inconciente.

Ginny palideció que se supone que debería hacer? Entrar a su casa y decirles a sus padres- Hola miren a quien me conseguí en el patio?- eso sería echar a Malfoy a la calle, su estado provocaba compasión, no podía hacer eso. ¿Qué haría? Lo único que podía hacer era llevarlo a su cuarto, sin hacer ruido y allí pensar en algo. ¡Si! eso era lo q haría. pero, pensándolo mejor como se suponía que lo subiría hasta su habitación? A rastras? Era imposible, ella no podía con Malfoy y obviamente tampoco podía hacer magia! Se obligo a si misma a pensar en un modo de subirlo.

Después de cinco minutos se rindió, tenía que despertarlo ¡el tenía que caminar, era la única manera de subirlo a su habitación. Lo miro tirado en el suelo, se inclino hacia el y le susurro –Malfoyyy, Malfoy despierta- no reacciono, pensó en gritarle, después se acordó de que eso despertaría a sus padres, o peor aun a Ron. Pensando en Ron él sería muy capaz de matarla si se enteraba que había metido a un Malfoy en su casa! Desecho la idea después pensaría que hacer con él. Se inclino mas hacia el, estaba a poco centímetros de su cara, tenia un moretón en el su ojo izquierdo que en esos momentos se tiñaba de un color rojo, siguió examinándolo. Tenía 3 rasguños en su mejilla derecha, que tenían la pinta de enconarse, con un poco de suerte eso no sucedería. Examino su nariz y su boca. Se inclino un poco más, aunque no era necesario desde la posición que se encontraba lo podía ver perfectamente, tenia manchas de sangre debajo de su nariz y su boca, sintió que se sonrojaba, aunque el era un Malfoy y en cierto sentido lo despreciaba, tenía que admitir que tenia una boca ciertamente perfecta! Un ilito de sangre corría de la punta de esta. Como lo despertaba? Estaba inconciente todavía, intento posando una mano en su mejilla izquierda, tenía una piel muy tersa, suave, movió su mano un poco más…

* * *

Sintió, algo muy suave en su mejilla, también sintió fuertes dolores que se intensificaban, supuso que se había desmayado, era lógico, con todo lo que había sufrido esa noche sintió los sonidos del ambiente a su alrededor, grillos, brisa que golpeaba con las hojas de los árboles y que generaban suaves susurros, oyó una voz que susurraba su nombre, no tenía ganas de abrir los ojos, se sentía tan bien así, sin embargo, la voz seguía pronunciando su nombre, pesadamente abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la luna, una luna llena, muchos decían que esa luna era de locos, esa noche lo confirmo, ese terrible ser solo podía estar loco, solo alguien loco podía lastimar así a su propio hijo, giro la cabeza, vio una cabellera pelirroja, recuerdos vinieron a su mente la reconoció era Ginny! Ella hablo, le dijo que si quería su ayuda el tendría que caminar, ella le tomo la mano, fue algo extraño sintió como una energía que le reconfortaba entraba en el, la pelirroja se levanto todavía con su mano sostenida incitándolo a pararse, tomo fuerzas de donde podía y tiro de esa mano para agarrar impulso, miles de dolores lo desgarraron pero no le importaba, tenía que pararse no podía arriesgarse a quedarse allí, donde perfectamente su padre lo podía capturarlo de nuevo…

* * *

Caminaron el estaba apoyado en ella, cojeaba, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su pelo platinado y brillaba, era una dulce visión, siguieron caminando, habían pasado la sala sin ningún percance, todo estaba vació y a oscura pero la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana y les permitía ver por donde iban, llegaron a las escaleras y las fueron subiendo, fue un trabajo pesado pero al fin llegaron, ella abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado tratando de que no sonara, lo logro, entraron, el se separo de ella y fue a dar a la cama, su respiración era agitada, la miro por unos instantes, y abrió la boca lentamente para decir: -Gracias- y cerro los ojos de nuevo, ella se quedo parada donde estaba unos momentos, viéndolo, vio como su respiración disminuía poco a poco en cinco minutos se había quedado dormido, se encamino a esa cama y se acostó al lado suyo y también cerro los ojos dispuesta a dormir, a ciegas, sintió como su mano agarraba la suya, y con una sensación de calidez ella también callo en manos de Morfeo.

* * *

**WOLASSS! Jeje hasta aquí el segundo cap. Esta mas o menos cortó,  espero que nos dejen reviews! Para continuarlo**

**Todos ya saben q Draco se va a quedar un tiempo en el cuarto de Ginny! Pero que pasara? Lo descubriran? Todo lo van a descubrir en el proximo capitulo :D sigan leyendooo**

**Bye, muchos besos a los lectores :) **

**°o.OReviewsO.o°**


	3. Gracias

**DISCLAIMER: **ninguno de los personajes nombrados nos pertenece a nosotras sino a J.K.Rowling

**IMPORTANTE: **Es una historia escrita por dos ociosas (Stefanía y Endrina) las dos bajo un mismo nick 3ndSt3f4, que lo disfruten.

**Nota**: Gracias por reviews!

-----------------------------------------------------

**Nela: **Muchas gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te este gustando… y hacemos todo lo posible por actualizar pronto… pero como ya sabes empezamos el colegio y las cosas ya no son tan fáciles :P

**JavOx: **… Otra vez me dejaste sin palabras jajaja xD… bueno pero aunque sea de Malfoy y Ginny por lo menos te gusta… algo bueno de todo esto!

**Leodyn:** Bueno aquí esta el 3er capitulo! Espero que te guste tanto como los otros 2…! Y quien sabe!... pero te aseguro que en algún momento se van a enterar.

**Gin. W Black: **de verdad discúlpanos!... tardamos demasiado en actualizar… pero con el inicio de clases se nos descontroló todo!... pero para complacerte a ti y a todos sacamos tiempo de donde no teníamos para hacer este cap. Y es cierto son un poco bastante cortos jeje pero es mejor eso que tardar 3 meses en actualizar y hacer uno laaargo :P

**Rosy: **pues espero que este cap. Te guste también :P y a ver si te resolvimos alguna otra duda que hayas tenido… de todos modos a lo largo de la historia todo se sabrá tranquila!

**Hally777: **jajaja pues no somos hermanas pero casi :P… vivimos un poco bastante lejos una esta en Maracay y la otra en Caracas… como ves también somos de Venezuela… así que me imagino que ahora sabes porque tardamos un poco en actualizar… es difícil ponerse de acuerdo si tas tan lejos TT

**LoveGLSF:** si es cierto… el segundo cap. Casi todo fue escrito por una sola… así como este… pero menos mal que te gusto!... y para que no digas… después de una considerable espera aquí ta el cap. Que tanto esperabas!.

**/Adry/71: **Gachas por tu review! Aquí te dejo el 3 cap.! Disfrútalo!

**MilasDrac** si te entiendo esta corto pero hacemos lo que podemos! Gracias por tu review! Nos das ánimo para continuarla n.n

--------------------------------------------------------

**ÁNGEL NEGRO**

**CAPITULO 3: Gracias…**

Se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, tenía la vista nublada, y mientras trataba de estabilizarla se fue acordando de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Imágenes vagas inundaron su cabeza. Primero su madre asustada haciendo sus maletas y yéndose de aquella mansión que era su hogar, luego él haciendo lo mismo, pero, al llegar a la puerta, una figura alta se interpuso en su meta por alcanzar la salida, escuchó los susurros de una voz ronca y áspera y luego todo se ensombreció.

No recordaba como había llegado hasta esa cama, el lugar no era nada parecido a su cuarto, y los muebles no eran a los que él estaba acostumbrado, era un lugar humilde, sin lujos, pero le transmitían una tranquilidad que no lograba explicarse.

Trató de pararse pero un fuerte y punzante dolor en su estómago lo hizo desistir de su deseo. Se volvió a recostar y trató de recordar como fue que había terminado en ese sitio, y dónde estaba. En ese momento tocaron la puerta, que lentamente se fue abriendo, y pudo distinguir una figura femenina, en ese momento la vio, y todos sus recuerdos regresaron a él; estaba en la casa de los Weasley! Cómo pudo haber caído tan bajo como para pedirle ayuda a Ginny Weasley? Esa niña era la hermana de uno de sus peores enemigos, y novia del ser que mas despreciaba en este mundo!

Hizo un movimiento brusco para tratar de levantarse pero perdió el equilibrio y calló de bruces al suelo, Ginny, que todavía estaba en la puerta se apresuró a llegar a él, dejó la bandeja que traía en sus manos a un lado de la cama y se propuso ayudarlo.

Draco se le quedó viendo unos instantes, y sintió algo raro en su estómago, nunca antes lo había sentido, era como una sensación cálida y a la vez incómoda, no sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando, ni que era eso que hacía que no le pudiera quitar la mirada de encima a esa Weasley, pero no quería quedarse a averiguarlo, sin embargo, no podía ni siquiera pararse sólo, necesitaba ayuda, y por más orgullo que tuviera sabía que la única manera de salir de ese sitio era quedarse hasta recuperarse, no del todo, pero si lo suficiente como para caminar por sí mismo, aunque si lo pensaba bien esa niña, aunque no tan niña ya, que estaba arrodillada frente a él, no era del todo desagradable, tenía los ojos de un lindo tono azul, y sus pecas lucían perfectas en relación con su piel pálida, era hermosa…

Un momento… Draco Malfoy jamás podría estar pensando eso de una Weasley, por más generosa que fuera con él ayudándolo en este momento de debilidad cuando él solo se había encargado de hacer su vida insufrible en el colegio… realmente algo malo le estaba pasando aunque no quisiera aceptarlo… así que solo rechazó la mano ofrecida por la pelirroja para ayudarlo, y con todo su esfuerzo logro sentarse en la cama.

Ginny también se puso de pie, le acercó la bandeja, y con un tono suave pero autoritario le dijo:

Si tanto quieres irte de esta casa, pon de tu parte porque no nos conviene que nadie se entere que estás aquí, a menos que quieras morir a manos de mi hermano… así que come!

Por qué haces esto Weasley?

No lo sé, no podía dejarte en ese estado, no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca si te llegaba a pasar algo, qué te ocurrió Malfoy? Lo que tienes son heridas de maldiciones muy poderosas, quién te pudo hacer algo así?

No lo recuerdo, y ya no me preguntes más, lo único que quiero en este momento es estar solo.

Bueno, está bien, entiendo, regreso en media hora para recoger la bandeja, mis padres y Ron salieron, por ahora estamos solos así que no te preocupes.

Y justo cuando Ginny iba saliendo de la habitación, Malfoy dijo una de las palabras que más le costaba decir, y que sin embargo ya era la segunda vez que se la decía a esa chica:

Weasley, gracias…

* * *

**Hooooooooola!**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el tercer capitulo! Ya se y lamento que sea tan corto! Es que realmente tenemos mucha pero demasiada tarea y en exceso xD.. no.. en serio!**

**Pero les prometemos que vamos a tardar menos en actualizar, Endry y yo (Stefanía) ya nos mentalizamos (sobre todo yo que soy la floja xD) Endry fue la que hizo el segundo cap, y horita ya esta empezando el tercero asi q no se angustien mucho.**

**Muchas muchas muchas pero muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews! Aunque no lo crean ellos son los que nos inspiran nuevas ideas para este fic xD y nos dan ánimos para dejar de hacer la tarea por un ratito para continuarlo y hacer que ustedes sean felices cada ves que vean una actualización más!**

**°o.OReviewsO.o°**


	4. La historia

**DISCLAIMER: **ninguno de los personajes nombrados nos pertenece a nosotras sino a J.K.Rowling

**IMPORTANTE: **Es una historia escrita por dos ociosas (Stefanía y Endrina) las dos bajo un mismo nick 3ndSt3f4, que lo disfruten.

**Nota**: Gracias por los reviews!

* * *

**ÁNGEL NEGRO**

**CAPITULO 4:** **La historia**

Ginny bajo las escaleras despacio hacia la cocina, casi sin saber por donde iva. Hacia solo un momento había dejado a Malfoy en su habitación! él le había pedido poder estar solo pero lo que mas le sorprendía era que por increíble que parecería había oído a un Malfoy decir gracias! Aquella palabra la había pillado desprevenida y la había dejado muda por lo que se había limitado a cerrar la puerta quedarse parada como una estupida detrás de ella durante unos 15 seg. Y después poder reaccionar y bajar las escaleras.

Sin darse cuenta estaba ya parada en la cocina no había comido, había preparado una increíble comida que pretendía comer hasta que se dio cuenta que había un Malfoy mal herido en su habitación que debería estar hambriento, así que, decidió darle la comida a él que tal vez la necesitara mas que ella, aunque en ese momento se estuviese arrepintiendo mucho de eso, ya no tenia ganas de cocinar así que agarro una manzana y se dispuso a comerla.

* * *

Tenia que admitir que la comida que le había traído la Weasley no estaba nada mal, más bien estaba excelente! Jamás había probado una comida como aquella, supuso que los elfos de su hogar hacían la comida sin ganas y por eso perdía sabor, o tal vez fuese que el tenia bastante hambre en fin termino de comer ya sin hambre se sentó a pensar, por mucho que le doliera tenia que empezar a recordar que era lo que había sucedido y por que estaba en aquel estado. Organizo todas sus ideas, decidió comenzar por la parte que ya conocía para poder seguir con la historia, se acordó de entrar en la habitación de su madre y verla haciendo las maletas desesperadamente , haberle preguntado que estaba haciendo y que ella solo le tirara un pedazo de periódico arrugado que comunicaba la fuga de su padre, en aquel preciso momento le había entrado el mayor de los pánico de su vida, su padre nunca lo había tratado mal pero tampoco nunca lo había tratado bien, o con cariño y el por su parte nunca había estado de acuerdo en que su padre sirviera a un ser tan despreciable como lo era el que no debe ser nombrado, para el eso era una falta de orgullo y dignidad tener que servirle a alguien como un esclavo domestico, había sentido un arrebato de cólera al momento en que se entero de su encarcelamiento en la prisión de Azkaban, pero a los pocos días se había sentido en mucho aspectos mas libre de lo habitual podía hacer cualquier cosa incluso podía tratar bien a los elfos de su casa o podía limpiar su habitación el mismo como que por nada del mundo su padre permitía, también había sentido un cambio drástico en la actitud de su madre de ser una mujer sumamente infeliz y callada paso a ser una muy feliz y él que nunca había sentido lo que significaba cariño había conocido una parte de el, aunque sea una pequeña parte, durante ese tiempo su madre pasaba la mayor parte del DIA afuera de la casa, y cuando regresaba le preguntaba como estaba y hasta algunas veces lo llego a abrazar, el sabia que su padre seguramente regresaría muy disgustado con el y mas con su madre por no intentar sacarlo de la prisión y por que se suponía el ya debería estar sirviendo al que no debe ser nombrado, también sabia que si el regresaba era muy seguro que le obligara a unirse a los mortifagos por eso, recordó, que había ido a toda velocidad a su habitación y había hecho sus maletas, recordó haber bajado y dirigirse a la puerta y recordó verlo a el parado viendo pero todo se nublaba en ese momento no podía recordar mucho mas, solo podía recordar oír a alguien gritar y nada mas.

* * *

Cuando termino de comer su manzana y de limpiar la cocina, decidió subir de nuevo ya había pasado suficiente tiempo Malfoy allí arriba no le gustaba la idea de dejarlo solo mucho tiempo, así que ya estando parada en la puerta y decidida a entrar se detuvo, era conveniente tocar la puerta? Le parecía darle importancia a Malfoy si hacia eso además ese era su cuarto así que se dispuso a abrir pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada la puerta se había abierto y un pesado cuerpo había caído sobre ella…**

* * *

**

Ya estaba cansado de forzar su mente, decidió dejar el tema, tal vez mas adelante fuese recordando o tal vez no, que más daba! Lo que tenia que encontrar en ese preciso momento era un baño, pensó en llamar a la Weasley unos segundo pero después se arrepintió, para el eso seria como demostrar los débil que estaba a la Weasley , y no creía que tuviera mucho de difícil encontrar un baño en aquella casa, se sentó en la cama y sintió como le dolió cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero hizo caso omiso de eso y se paro! eso le dolió aun mas y no pudo evitar flexionarse hacia delante, camino con pasos lentos y con los ojos entrecerrado hacia la puerta y la abrió de un tirón, sin embargo predio el equilibrio y cayo, pero no contra el piso contra algo mas suave, mas curvilíneo, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de la Weasley! …

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Aqui estoy de nuevo este es el nuevo cap! espero q me disculpen por no actualizar en tanto tiempo xD pero es q estoy de verdad muy ocupada, sin mas que decir(mentira si tengo q decir), espero q lo disfruten aunque sea muy cortito :(. pero el proximo cap seguro va a ser mas largo ( si no es mas largo pueden linchar a stefania no a mi xD ) jajaja xD**

**Muchas Gracias a los que dejan sun comentarios! no les hago un dedicacion especial por q no tengo mucho tiempo, jajaja no es enserio :P pero a todos de verdad q muchas gracias :P y a los q ya vieron hp4 tambien seria bueno discutir esa peli ( yo la veo este sabado) asi q sin mas (ahora si) ! me despido de ustedes con un beso y un abrazo jajaja :p **

**o.OReviewsO.o**


	5. Comportamiento Extraño

**DISCLAIMER: **ninguno de los personajes nombrados nos pertenece a nosotras sino a J.K.Rowling

**IMPORTANTE: **Es una historia escrita por dos ociosas (Stefanía y Endrina) las dos bajo un mismo nick 3ndSt3f4, que lo disfruten.

**ÁNGEL NEGRO**

**CAPITULO 5: Comportamiento Extraño.**

…camino con pasos lentos y con los ojos entrecerrado hacia la puerta y la abrió de un tirón, sin embargo predio el equilibrio y cayo, pero no contra el piso contra algo mas suave, mas curvilíneo, y de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de la Weasley! …

Y ahí estaba ella, tirada en el piso con Malfoy encima, cualquiera que hubiera llegado en ese momento a la escena hubiera pensado mal del asunto, pero lo que más la perturbaba era el hecho de que no le molestara lo que estaba pasando, realmente no sabía como reaccionar ante esto, y aunque lo supiera, ¡no podía, su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado. Lo único que podía hacer era ver como lentamente Malfoy se estaba acercando a su rostro cada vez más, y cuando ya solo faltaban escasos milímetros para un roce, un sonoro ruido en la sala los hizo despertar, se escuchó la voz de Ron por toda la casa y Malfoy salto de encima de Ginny medio aturdido por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

Ginny siguió a Malfoy en su acción y se paró también, lo empujó tan fuerte al cuarto que hasta le hizo daño, pero no lo pensó dos veces y lo dejó adentro diciéndole como única indicación:

Ni se te ocurra salir de aquí o hacer algún ruido Malfoy!

Después de esto salio y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su hermano, que por cierto estaba totalmente furioso.

¡No logro entender como es que pudieron escapar! Más bien, ¡no puedo entender como es que dejaron que se escaparan! El Ministerio ya no sabe que otra estupidez más hacer!

¿Qué sucede Ron? Deja el escándalo! Me acabo de levantar y ya tengo dolor de cabeza de solo escucharte!

¿No leíste el periódico? Malfoy y otros mortifagos escaparon ayer en la noche!

Ahh, es por eso, bueno Ron no podemos hacer nada! Seguramente los atraparan de nuevo, ya lo hicieron una vez no?

Así estuvieron los hermanos un buen rato discutiendo sobre lo que había pasado mientras almorzaban, Ron realmente odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con los Mortifagos y Voldermort, y era totalmente comprensible.

Ginny se paró de la mesa con el plato vacío mientras Ron seguía hablando del asunto, pero, Ginny ya hace rato que no le prestaba atención, así que era como si hablara solo, de todos modos esto parecía no importarle porque hablaba cada vez más:

Estoy seguro que todo esto fue gracias a alguien, alguien quien de verdad quería que todos ellos, en especial uno, logrará escapar de Azkaban!

Ay! Dios! Ron! Obviamente pudo ser cualquiera de los demás seguidores de Quién Tú Sabes! Ya olvídalo! Seguramente La Orden se volverá a reunir pronto para arreglar todo esto!

Exacto! Tienes razón Ginny! Uno de los seguidores de Voldermort lo hizo! Y te juro que cuando lo vea lo mato! No solo por dejar libre a todos esos desgraciados que les han hecho daño a tanta gente, sino porque realmente se lo tiene merecido desde que entró al colegio! Nos ha hecho la vida imposible a todos y lo odio! TE JURO QUE NADA MÁS VEA A DRACO MALFOY LO MATO!

Al oír estas palabras, Ginny tembló y sin querer dejó caer el vaso que tenía en la mano, Ron se le quedó viendo un poco extrañado y le dijo:

¡Hey! ¿Estas bien? Hoy estas un poco rara, lo note desde que llegue y bajaste corriendo con la mirada un poco perdida, ¿seguro que no te pasa nada?.

Emm… mejor olvídalo Ron, debe ser porque no dormí bien eso es todo.

Es posible… - Dijo Ron todavía no muy convencido con la explicación que le había dado su hermana, la verdad era que en la noche había escuchado ruidos un poco raros, y cuando se levanto para ver que era había visto a Ginny cerrar la puerta de su habitación, no la quiso molestar en ese momento porque supuso que solo era que había ido a tomar agua o algo, pero más tarde hubiera jurado que escucho a alguien quejándose.

Bueno, creo que mejor subiré a descansar un poco – Dijo Ginny mientras tomaba un poco mas de comida u la guardaba en un pote.

Ron miró esto un poco confundido, ¿para qué más comida si había comido hasta más que él?.

Te acompaño a tu cuarto, no quiero que te caigas por las escaleras si te da un mareo de nuevo – le dijo a Ginny.

NOO, digo, no tranquilo, no importa, en serio que ta estoy bien! De verdad, no te quiero fastidiar, debes estar cansado por todas las vueltas que de seguro te hizo dar mamá mientras la acompañabas – Ginny estaba más nerviosa todavía

Era más que obvio pensar que si Ron entraba a su habitación y encontraba a Draco Malfoy en la cama le iba a dar algo, seguramente pensaría que ella tenía algún tipo de amor secreto por el y lo había ayudado después de una de sus misiones como Mortifago, Ja! Realmente eso sería horrible, ya que después de que matara a Malfoy seguro que seguiría con ella por haberlo ayudado y dejado dormir en el mismo techo que el. No gracias, no sonaba una muerte muy apetecible para ella.

Dio media vuelta y salio de la cocina con el pote de comida esperando que su hermano no notará mucho lo que llevaba, y Ron no le quitó la mirada de encima hasta que se perdió de vista en las escaleras, su hermana estaba actuando muy extraño en verdad, y él iba a averiguar por qué!.

Ginny tocó la puerta antes de entrar, pero no recibió respuesta alguna del otro lado, así que decidió pasar, seguramente Malfoy estaba dormido, o conociéndolo, no le interesaba responderle a la pelirroja.

Cuando entro lo vio recostado en su cama, durmiendo profundamente, es increíble todo lo que dormía ese chico, seguramente estaba muy cansado, por las heridas que le había visto la tuvo que haber pasado verdaderamente mal el día anterior. Ginny se acercó a el lentamente y se sentó a su lado en la cama, dejando la comida en la mesa, toda su atención estaba en Draco, recorrió con la mirada las heridas que todavía tenia un poco abiertas, y en ese momento la vió. Su corazón se oprimió levemente y pasó su mano por aquella singular marca, esto pareció dolerle a Draco ya que se retorció levemente. Ella todavía no lo podía creer, era la marca tenebrosa! Su hermano y Harry le había dicho que seguramente Malfoy ya era uno de ellos pero, no lo había terminado de aceptar en ese momento, sabía que su padre era un Mortifago pero, nunca pensó que de verdad él seguiría sus pasos.

Draco abrió sus ojos levemente y lo primero que vió fue la mirada confundida de la Weasley sobre el, desvió un poco la mirada para ver que era eso que llamaba tanto su atención, y lo descubrió.

Te juro que no fue voluntariamente – No sabía porque le estaba dando explicaciones pero, sentía esa necesidad dentro de el que quería que ella no pensará nada malo sobre su persona.

Ginny se sobresaltó un poco al oir su voz, pero le agradeció que la tranquilizará un poco con esas palabras. Agarró el pote de comida y se lo entregó a Malfoy con delicadeza, este lo aceptó y empezó a comer. Ginny se paró y salió de la habitación, era más fácil mantener alejado a Ron si estaba con el que si se quedaba adentro con Malfoy.

Al llegar abajo se encontró de nuevo con su hermano, pero esta vez él estaba en la chimenea hablando con Charlie, este le hizo una seña de saludo a Ginny y desapareció al instante. Ron se volteó y le sonrió:

Miren quién se a despertado! Te tengo noticias que seguramente te van a alegrar – le dijo Ron más animado que en la última conversación que habían tenido ese día.

¿Qué pasó? Cuéntame! - le dijo actuando un poco su emoción.

Bueno como sabrás ya no podemos usar la casa de Sirius como guarida de La Orden, así que Dumblendor habló con nuestros padres y todos están de acuerdo en que las reuniones tengan lugar en nuestra casa!.

ENSERIO? – "Oh Oh.." fue todo lo que logró pensar Ginny en ese momento. Una cosa era esconderle a Malfoy a su mamá y a Ron, ya que esos días no había mas gente en la casa, Fred y George vivían en un apartamento arriba de su tienda, y su padre casi no pasaba tiempo en la casa, solo venía a cenar y dormir por todos los problemas que estaban teniendo en el Ministerios, pero, era mucho más arriesgado, difícil e imposible esconderlo de TODA LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX! Dios! Dumblendor no eraun idiota! El sabía cuando alguien ocultaba algo, esto no estaba nada bien.

En ese momento Ginny cambió su cara a una de completo terror, el cambió fue tan drástico que Ron se quedo aturdido.

¿Te sientes mal de nuevo? ¿Ginny por Dios tienes algo que te moleste? ¿Por qué estas así? - Ron cada vez entendía menos, pensó que tal vez esa noticia alegraría a su hermana ya que todo el tiempo se andaba quejando porque no tenía a nadie, excepto Ron, con quien pasar el día y divertirse.

No es nada, creo que, de verdad no estoy bien, solo, no te preocupes, debe ser que me volvió la gripe de la otra semana o algo, no tiene importancia, mejor subo, quédate aquí por si llega mamá y necesita tu ayuda Ron - y con estas últimas palabras volvió a dejar a su hermano confundido en el piso de abajo por segunda vez en el día.

Ginny entró a su habitación de nuevo, pero esta vez ni se preocupó en tocar antes, nada más cerró la puerta se tumbó al piso, acerco sus rodillas y las abrazo. Draco se le quedó viendo un poco extrañado, esa niña si era rara.

¿Algo te molesta Weasley?

Ginny alzó la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos grises mirándola inquisidoramente.

No me llames así Malfoy, dime Ginny.

Como quieras We... Ginny, ¿me vas a decir que te ocurre? – insistió.

Pues..

Ron estaba tirado en el sofá mirando el techo, mientras pensaba que demonios le ocurría a su hermana, nunca la había visto tan nerviosa, o al menos creía el que era nervios, pero no estaba del todo seguro, a lo mejor sería que extrañaba a Harry… Hey! Un momento! HARRY!... "si soy tonto! Se me olvidó decirle a Ginny que él viene hoy en la noche a visitarla!". Se paró triunfante, seguramente esa noticia alegraría mucho a su hermana, hacia semanas que no veía al chico y eso le encantaría.

Más animado ahora, Ron subió las escaleras para llegar al cuarto de su hermana… sin saber lo que encontraría al llegar allá.

**Hey!**

**Bueno primero que nada.. Sorry! En serio que no tengo excusa por tardar tanto en actualizar, Endrina me estuvo presionando todo el tiempo para que escribiera el siguiente capitulo, pero… estaba muy entretenida con las cosas de Navidad y Año Nuevo, de verdad disculpen! Por eso les hice este cap. mucho mas largo que los anteriores!**

**Espero que les guste!**

**ATT: Stefanía.**

**Rosy: Pues, no fue precisamente a Draco al que metieron en Azkaban, más adelante vamos a explicar todo eso tranquila!.. y pues, tienes razón, no esta acostumbrado a pedir favores pero… esta vez le toco!. Gracias por tu review! Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año!**

**Lucy: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Más adelante sabrás lo que paso en realidad! Feliz Navidad y 2006!**

**JavOx****: Tú como 100pre con tus comentarios locos! Jajajajajaja xD otra vez… SIN PALABRAS!.. gracias por tu ayuda! (ya sabes porq lo digo jeje).. Hablamos!**

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu****: jajaja pues tienes toda la razón! No puede pasar mucho tiempo sin que lo descubran y como vez, en cada cap., principalmente este, esta cada vez mas cerca el momento n.n.. muchisimas gracias por tu review! Me encanta que te guste! Un saludo desde Venezuela! Y Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**leodyn**** pues como verás.. no actualice muy pronte :P de verdad que sorry! Me entretuve con cosas tontas! Pero bueno aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo y más largo esta vez! Espero que te guste! Feliz 2006!**

**Comadreja**** uy! Pues de verdad que me gusta tu comentario! Claro que no nos vamos a olvidar de este fic! Endrina y yo estamos buscando mas ideas cada día para continuarlo y hacer los caps mas largo! Feliz Año! Cuidate!**

**Sybill T**** gracias por tu review! Nos animas a seguir n.n! pues como lo pediste, esta vez es mucho más largo que los otros capitulos! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado! Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!**

**Gin. W Black****: pues este esta más largo! Jaja a ver si esta vez no fui cruel! Espero que te guste! Me imagino que Endrina ya va a empezar a escribir el otro cap si que no te preocupes! Feliz Navidad y 2006! Gracias por tu comentario!.**

**Hasta el próximo Capitulo!**

**Reviews Plis!**

**Y.. un poco atrasado pero.. Feliz Navidad Y Año Nuevo!**


End file.
